Tiny Body, Big Dreams
by Droiture LeReve
Summary: The girl is so small. So frail. So weak. So how is it Edward cares enough about her to try to befriend her? After all, he's only after himself, right? Only after what he needs. Right?


Tiny Body, Large Dreams

Plot: A small 15 year old girl takes the Alchemy exam. She passes and nothing is like what she expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor will I ever. Damn. It would be freakin' sweet though, wouldn't it?

Warnings: Rated this way for a reason. Language, violence, and other things will contrbute toward the rating.

Other Notes: Before we start, I decided to contradict Only Her Home (FoP section), and make another character X OC pairing. But this is the last time! Really! I swear! Don't give me that look! I hate OC pairings! Really! This is the last time!!! Also, my OC speaks a different language sometimes. It's no real language, I just typed some random letters. Plus, although my OC's past has some similarities with Ed's past, I IN NO WAY ripped it off for my own use. My character has her OWN past, and I DID NOT steal Ed's. It may be VAGUELY SIMILAR, such as the deaths and stuff, but I had this entire backstory in my head for her before I even knew Fullmetal Alchemist existed. In fact, I at one point accused ED of stealing my OC's past. So there. No flames. That's Roy's job. I know nothing of military ranks, so -SPOILER- even though my OC and Ed both get promoted, they may wind up a lower rank than they originally were. Because I can't figure out the ranks for the life of me. He he he...so I'm going to make them the highest rank I can think of...

NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW BEFORE I GO INSANE AND BEGIN BABBLING. ---------------------BABBLE BABBLE BABBLE...too late...-------

The small-bodied young woman stumbled into the exam hall ten minutes late. The exam instructor glared at her. "Kiri ilbanu na basia imy!" He blinked. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I apologize for being late, sir. Traffic in this area didn't allow for time restraints!"

"Just take a seat and begin the damn test." She bowed quickly and sat down. She picked up a pencil in her right hand and began flying through the test at rapid speed. The instructor turned a curious eye her way. He was amazed at how quickly she caught up. In fact, she was the first to pass in her test, fully completed in neat print.

"Very impressive, you may go." She bowed courteously and said, "Makitra mana", leaving the room quickly.

"Did you pass the test?"

"Yes I did, big brother." The girl smiled.

"Don't get cocky now, hun. Next is the interview, and then you have to show off for everyone."

"Yes big brother."

The next portion of the test was the interview. The girl stumbled inside the room and stared at the three legged chair. "Kufi ha ma tciso?" Edward Elric himself blinked confusedly; he was supposed to be one of the judges for her, but he couldn't understand a word she was saying. "Eh, I'm sorry, could you repeat that...in English please?" The girl gasped. "I'm sorry! Oh my! Um, I said, 'this chair is very thin, it will not support me.'"

"Sure it will, if you're an Alchemist, it won't fall." She sat down... and the chair promptly snapped in half. "Sir, I'm heavy! May I fix it?"

"Um...go 'head..." Ed's eyes grew wide as the girl merely CLAPPED HER HANDS...and the chair was fixed. "You...can do Alchemy without a transmutation circle?"

"Uh-huh. Is that bad?"

"Uh, no, not at all. It's actually very impressive. Go ahead and sit down again." She sat down. This time the chair supported her, because she used a bit of the floor in the reconstruction to strengthen it. "So anyway, what's your name?"

"Maria. I have no last name. I may have had one at one time, but that name has eluded me since the death of my mother and family."

". . . ." Ed coughed, silently asking someone else to take over the questions. When no one spoke up, he just kept going. "Why do you want to be a State Alchemist?" Maria sniffed like she was about to cry, but held the tears back.

"My big brother works very, very hard seven days a week to support us, and he gets low wages. I'm hoping that without me to support, he'll be able to afford some better things. Plus, I was told that being a State Alchemist pays well, and I was also told it gives you food and shelter. I was hoping to funnel some money back to my brother so he can feed himself and his three year old daughter. His wife passed away quite recently. She was kind. I know full well that being a State Alchemist will put me at the mercy of the state, to be shoveled off to war whenever it may arise, but I don't care. I love my brother, and I love his daughter. I don't WANT to leave them, but it's the only way they'll be safe and happy."

Ed sighed. He looked to the other officers in the room. They all nodded at him. "Maria, you pass. Move out to the final exam field." Maria stood up and bowed low, repeating "Makitra Mana".

Maria stood next to the other alchemists who wanted to join the State. She was dressed in a lavender trench coat with a lime green tank top underneath. She was wearing black pants and boots, as well as gloves.

It was her turn. She walked up to the field and clapped her hands. A flash of light and a bit of cheering later, a large statue of a long-haired man and a short-haired woman looking proud and loving, and a little girl wearing a sun-hat and dress, seeming to smile and point at the crowd, was standing where a mountain used to be. "That's my brother, his late wife, and their daughter, Tuila. My brother's name is Jack, and his wife's name was Michelle." Maria explained. The Fuhrer smiled. Ed chuckled under his breath. "She's very dedicated to her family." He noted. "Yeah. Just like someone else I know." Roy Mustang replied, ruffling up Ed's hair. "Oh, shut up." Ed muttered irritatedly. Roy just laughed. The Fuhrer smiled and nodded. "Impressive detail. It seems we've found our State Alchemist." He said calmly. Maria's eyes lit up.

Maria caught up to Edward in the hallway. "Sir, I don't mean to be a bother, but..."

"Not at all. What is it?" Maria became shy and held her own arm as if she were thinking of the right words to say. "Miss?" Maria blinked. "Um...could I ask for a bit of paper and a pencil? I would like to write to my brother and tell him that I was accepted." Ed smiled. "Of course. All you have to do is ask. It's alright. I'm a nice guy." Ed provided the items. Maria took them gingerly.

Ed chuckled. "Don't be so shy. You know, when I look at you, I see myself. I don't know why, but you just seem like someone I can relate to." Ed ran his fingers through her dirty-blond hair and laughed. "It's also a bit relieving not being the shortest person on duty anymore." Maria looked at her feet embarrassedly. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I...I'm just not used to others being so friendly besides my family. The others I met with made fun of me, called me names."

"Why would they do that?" Maria removed her gloves and boots, revealing both of her legs and arms were automail. "Oh my God. What happened? Don't tell me you were in an accident."

"Alright, I won't tell you." Ed shook his head. "These look like burn scars along your shoulders. Did someone do this to you?" At that moment, as Maria was about to open her mouth to answer, Hawkeye walked up. "Majors, we have a problem on 32nd street. Scar is going on a rampage through the city destroying everything he can find. I believe his mental processes may finally be deteriorating."

"'Bout time. Guy always was two eggs short of a dozen." Ed replied. "We need the two of you to go out and try to contain him in a secluded area of the city. Then we'll send in an attack force." Maria found that time to pipe up. "Sir? Ma'am? Who is Scar? I'd like to know who I'll be fighting, please." Hawkeye looked down. "Scar is a serial killer who usually only goes after powerful State Alchemists, but lately he's been killing innocents, animals, and destroying property. Unless he's stopped, the entire city could be destroyed in a matter of days." Maria's eyes began to tear up. "But I love this city! It's my home!"

"All the more reason to go stop Scar now." Hawkeye replied. "Lieutenant, shouldn't we wait until Maria has her official title from the Fuhrer?"

"I want to go!" Ed looked at her. "I want to protect my city!" Ed smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

As Maria laid on the ground, unconscious, blood oozing from a particularly nasty gash on her head, she had the most fantastic dream.

Maria was walking down a long, marble hallway. She didn't recognize it. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud. Her voice reverberated off the walls and echoed back at her. "Hello?"

"Hello?" The echo called back almost mockingly. "Anyone there?"

"Anyone there?" Maria began to cry, until a pair of mismatched arms wrapped around her. One flesh and blood, one cold steel. Maria looked around but then saw no one. "Who's there?"

"Who's there?" That didn't sound like an echo. Figures appeared, seeming to float out of the walls. "Don't worry, Maria. You'll be fine." The blond man had a kind smile and loving blue eyes. "But Brother, I can't do this! I'll only weigh down everyone who tries to support me!" Jack smiled. "Stop being so hard on yourself, little sister. We all love you, and we all believe in you. Why can't you believe in yourself?"

"Auntie Mee Mee, I believe too."

"Tuila..." The little girl had dark hair and honey colored almond-shaped eyes. She obviously took after her mother. "Auntie Mee Mee, why don't you believe?"

"I do believe, it's just hard."

"Why?" Maria couldn't answer. A dark-haired woman with the same almond eyes appeared next to her husband and child. "Michelle...I'm sorry. I let you die." Michelle shook her head, a serene smile gracing her thin features. "You did all you could. But it's not every day a child gets into the military. You're a talented young woman. Let yourself be free."

"It's not that hard to lose yourself in the ones you love most, Maria." Maria turned around to see Edward standing behind her. "Sir?"

"I know first-hand. When you love someone, sometimes it gets hard to let yourself go, because protecting them is the most important thing you could ever think of. Am I right?" Maria nodded. "OK. So I need you to do me a big favor, ok? I need you to wake up, ok? Wake up. Wake up!"

"Wake up! Maria, god damn it, don't die! Wake _up!_" Ed pushed down harder on Maria's ribcage. Her eyes fluttered open. "Major Elric?" Ed picked her up and put her down in an alley. "The attack team's arrived, we have to get out of here, now!" Maria stood up shakily. "Maria, what happened? You kept saying 'I do believe' and...I don't know. What happened?"

Maria shrugged. "I had a strange dream, that's all."

Edward sat himself down next to Maria and began to eat his lunch. He noticed she wasn't. "Maria? You ok?" She shook her head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No..."

"Maria, bottling up your problems never solved anything. Trust me, I know."

"It was my dream. I dreamed I was in a big hallway and everyone I loved came out and talked to me. Then you came and said that when you love someone or something, it's hard to let yourself go and believe, because you always feel like you have to protect them." Ed gave the tiniest of smiles. He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and laughed. Ed had two french fries sticking out of his nose. He went cross eyed and stuck his tongue out, which had a hamburger pickle stuck to it. She giggled harder. "Nyeeeeeh..." Ed groaned comically. She began to laugh.

"See? Isn't it fun to just cut loose and have a laugh with your friends?" Ed asked, taking the fries out of his nose and throwing them away. "Quit being so strung up on stuff. I was the same way. I got all wrapped up in my own problems that it cost me a hell of a lot more than I'd originally bargained for." Maria looked down at her plate. "What problems?" She asked shyly.

"My mother died when I was six. My younger brother was five. We tried to bring her back through Alchemy. We failed and my arm and leg were taken. So was my brother's whole body. Our father left when I was three. It hurt that he didn't even show up for Mom's funeral. Now I try my hardest to be the best I can, but like you said. It's hard. It's hard because I'm so young, and I feel like I'm not ready for the responsibility. But I have to take it because it's who I am." Ed replied, his golden eyes sternly looking her jades straight as an arrow, his hand up underneath her chin to keep her looking at him. Maria nodded.

"I'm weak." She said matter-of-factly. "My parents both died in a car accident, and for a while we were ok. Then Jack got married and had a kid and it kind of went downhill. We spent our inheritance on food and other necessities. Then I got into an accident which took my legs and arm. Jack patched me up. He's a doctor."

"But don't doctors make money hand over fist?"

"Not doctors who can't afford their own equipment. He's on loan from the State. Anyway, his wife died in a house fire practically the next day because I was still recuperating and knocked into the oil lamp by accident without realizing it. I didn't know what I'd done until I smelled the smoke. And heard the scream." Maria began to cry. "Can I stop? I don't want to talk anymore..." Ed nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry I delved so deep into your personal business." Ed rubbed her shoulder roughly as if to apologize. He stood up. "Well, if you ever want to talk again, my dorm is 175A, Western Wing. Come on down any time." He smiled. Maria wiped her tear away and nodded. "Can I come along now?"

"Consider it a date."

"Al! Yo Alphonse!" The hulking armor in the corner moved and waved. "Aaaiiiiee!" Maria shrieked. "Don't worry. That's my little brother, Alphonse."

"But he doesn't have a head!" She shrieked again. "Oh, really? G'...Al! Put your head on!" Ed chided, as if this was something Alphonse forgot to do all the time. Alphonse complied. "Sorry, Brother."

"Brother? He's armor!" Ed laughed. "Yep, that's Al." Maria blinked and shuddered. "Oh, right. Al, this is Maria. She's a State Alchemist. She still hasn't been given her official title yet."

"How do you do?" Al asked warmly, sticking his huge leather hand out. Maria shakily stuck hers out to meet it, her eyes wide. "Relax, I won't hurt you." Al said happily. Maria nodded. "Can I get you anything?" Al asked. "No, no, we're fine." Maria said, trying to be polite. "Just a pitcher of water, ok, Al?" Ed responded. Al nodded, happy at the chance to help. "Ok!" Al walked out, his footsteps heavy and thudding on the floor. "So..." Maria said awkwardly. Ed smiled and placed a small, sweet kiss on her lips. "Hang in there." He said. "It'll get better." Maria's face turned a bright shade of pink. "Ok." She managed to say. Al returned.

"I got your water!" He called. He put it down. "I also got you some Pocky as a snack. There was some extra in the mess hall." Al said, pointing to the chocolate-coated biscuit sticks on the side of the tray. Maria giggled and took one. She slurped on it enthusiastically. When all the chocolate had melted in her mouth, she ate the biscuit.

"So I take it you like Pocky?" Maria nodded and slurped at another one. "Indeed I do. When I was still living at home, I would Pocky as a special treat for doing something good for Brother." Maria grabbed a third one. Hawkeye suddenly burst through the door. "Scar has been spotted again!" She yelled. "Let's go!" Ed replied, pulling at Alphonse and Maria's arms.

Maria stood in the center of the street. "Maria! Do something! He's coming right at you!" Ed called. Maria readied herself for Scar's assault. He flew at her with the speed of a cheetah. She clapped her hands and pushed them into Scar's chest. He stopped in his tracks. He fell to his knees. A large glob of blood flew from his lips and dribbled down his chin. He fell backwards.

"What did you do?" Ed asked, astonished. "I literally broke his heart." Maria said. "So Scar's dead."

"Yup." Hawkeye nodded. "He's dead." She kicked him over.

"Maria. You've been officially given your title by the Fuhrer." Roy handed her the envelope. It read,

"In the name of the Fuhrer King Bradley, I give the title 'Heartbreaker' to thee Maria (unknown last name)." Maria smiled. "The Heartbreaker Alchemist." She said.

Maria was in considerably higher spirits from then on out. "Why so happy?" Ed asked. "I don't need a reason to be happy." Maria said. "True that." Ed agreed. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, his lips barely brushing hers. She leaned in a bit, happy for the attention and happy that she found someone who can understand her in this time. Ed smiled into the kiss and broke it off. "Well, I ought to get going." He winked. "But you're welcome to come along." Maria laughed and took Ed's proffered metallic arm with her own. As they walked off, laughing and joking, Al looked at Roy and said, "Wow. They almost seem normal from a distance." He commented dryly. "Yeah. Who'd have thought Ed would meet someone just like him?"

"Well, maybe it's some sort of sign. Like the universe is going to implode and we're all gonna turn into 3-headed ducks." Al replied. Roy gave him a look. "Nah" they both commented. They went their separate ways.

"Hey, Maria. I got you a present." Ed commented before he opened his door. "Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes..." Maria shut her eyes tight. Ed opened the door. "Come on, then." Ed pushed her inside gently. "Open your eyes." Maria did so and was immediately in sheer joy. "Jack! Tuila!" Jack opened his arms and embraced his sister. "We heard you passed the exam and we decided to come check up on you. Your friend here let us know." Jack said, pointing to Ed. Maria looked down. "Jack...what happened to you?" Jack's left arm was automail from the elbow down. "Oh. That. I was researching new ways to use electricity to power little toys and such and one of my experiments blew up on me." Jack said, kind of off-beat. He didn't seem to be ashamed, just calm, like he didn't really care.

"How did you pay for it?" Ed grinned. "I recommended my aunt Pinako and her granddaughter Winry, my best friend. They're the best out there at automail mechanics. They took him without any pay after I explained the situation." Maria hugged her family tight. "Thanks so much, Ed." Ed smiled. "No problem. You're a good person, and I can't stand watching you cry anymore. It hurt me.

"For a while I tried to make myself aloof to other's feelings, but you moved me. I tried to care about only myself and my brother, but you showed up, looking so helpless that it just made me want to help you." Ed said, almost lovingly. And right in front of Jack and Tuila...

He kissed her. He pressed his lips to hers. And Maria kissed back.

Because she was in love.


End file.
